


When Three Become One

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Bloodlust, Consensual Incest, Death Magic, Dom Stiles, Explicit Consent, Incest, M/M, Mate bonds, Morally Ambiguous Derek Hale, Morally Ambiguous Peter Hale, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Murder Husbands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sub Derek Hale, Switch Peter Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, art with dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: The Hale territory has spread wider than Stiles, Peter, or Derek ever anticipated, and they are all willing to take great pains to protect it. Desperate times call for desperate measures, but it's nice when they coincide with hidden desires of the heart, of the flesh, and of their magic itself.





	When Three Become One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firebull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/gifts).



> I took a little from two of the four prompts: Steter murder husbands with these quotes: “how could you do this?” “i’m a terrible person?” and Derek/Peter/Stiles (anything from cuddles to fucking in the blood of their enemies). 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: HERE THERE BE INCEST! But it's consensual, and they are also all adults. Take that as you will.**
> 
>  
> 
> This was such fun to write, and went in directions I never expected! Lots more sex magic than I was anticipating. And I may have been inspired to title this based on an old Spice Girls song. What can I say? I'm still a fan. XD 
> 
> Firebull, I sure hope you enjoy this; thanks for the prompts! 
> 
> Super thanks to Mys for reading it over (a few times!) and approving the title! Your hand-holding was intensely appreciated. <3 
> 
> Thanksies to Twist for letting me know about the pinch-hitting opportunity for this event, and many MANY thanks to red_crate for heading the We Heart Peter 2018 gift exchange!

“How could you do this?” Peter’s voice drifted down from where he peered into the silo. From ground level, it looked random, but from above one could really see the art of it, various body parts littered the ground in a mosaic pattern, heads in the center, feet at the edges. 

Stiles tugged off his gloves with a snap--a disgusting necessity when he really wanted to get his hands in there--and shrugged as he shoved them into the garbage bag. “I’m a terrible person?” 

“No, I mean, how did you envision this? It’s beautiful,” Peter praised, breath frosting on the air as he climbed down the ladder. 

Stiles hummed as he packed his things away, fingers tapping on the plastic side of his gym bag as he counted his supplies, made sure he left with as much as he’d arrived with. Minus the body parts, of course, but those bags were already shoved into the right corner of the designated murder bag.

“Derek designed it, I just executed it. It’s so pretty, though, isn’t it?” Stiles slanted a satisfied look at Peter, whose eyes glinted red. 

“Very pretty, darling. I’m surprised Derek consented to make a design, this time. He didn’t mention that last night when we Skyped.” Peter laid a heavy arm across Stiles’ shoulders as they trudged through the snow. 

“He’s come around, you know. We have to protect our territory, especially since it’s grown so much.” Stiles bared his teeth, Peter matching his ferocious look with a growl. “And I’m not nearly the artist he is. I can see the patterns, but he can create them.” 

“How, exactly, did he come around?” Peter slammed the back end of their SUV closed. 

Stiles flushed, heartbeat speeding up, and knew Peter could smell the lust coming off of him, slightly different from the rush of his bloodlust. “He came with my mouth around his dick and a finger up his ass. He was very agreeable after that.” 

Peter hummed. “Wish I’d have been there for that.” He hopped into the driver seat and Stiles turned, made sure nothing remained but the message and their footprints. 

“Well,” Stiles said as he joined Peter, “next time you’ll have to stay closer to home, instead of meeting a client on the east fucking coast for a fucking month and asking your nephew to stay with me.” 

“Undoubtedly, there’ll be one,” Peter said as he pulled onto the road. “Another time where he’s Doubtful Derek, I mean. He still second guesses when he’s given time to think.” 

“Hm. Guess we’ll have to make it hard for him to think.” Stiles got out his phone and tapped out a quick message. _Get ready, we’re on our way home._

He was glad he did, because the second Peter opened the heavy oak front door, his claws erupted and his fangs gleamed as he pinned Stiles with a look. “What did you do?” 

A desperate moan called both of their attentions, and Peter sprinted up the stairs while Stiles followed at a more sedate pace. “Well,” he began in a slightly raised voice Peter was sure to hear, “I told Derek to get ready, because we were on our way home.” 

Stiles walked in to Peter stalking around their bed, eyes locked on Derek, the smooth curve of a bare claw running up his leg, over his naked hip, then away. Derek writhed under the attention, face pained, eyes glowing a bright, beautiful blue. “Please!” 

“Uh-uh-uh, Derek, we talked about this. Extensively.” There was something so satisfying about that. Stiles crawled onto the bed and stroked a hand through Derek’s hair. “What do you say?” 

“Please, Uncle!” Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stroked himself, going to the edge, but never over, squeezing at the base whenever it got to be too much. If Stiles knew anything about Derek, and after a month in such close quarters he knew more than a little, he’d started long before the text message.

Peter let out a rumbling, pleased purr. “Oh, Stiles, you are my favorite husband.” 

“Well, I figured you both deserved a reward, and Derek made some interesting confessions while I wrangled his agreement out of him.” Stiles tweaked one of Derek’s nipples, then the other, a rush of electric, sexual energy thrumming through him when Derek whined. “Now, didn’t you want a taste? I promise, he’s delicious.” 

Peter clamped a hand around Derek’s wrist, using Derek’s own grip to tilt his cock until the head rested just shy of Peter’s lips. “Should I?” he asked, aiming the question at Derek, who nodded. “And what do you say?” 

Eyes gleaming with guilty pleasure, a blush running from his cheeks to his chest, Derek said it again, slightly insolent, but too eager for the shameful eroticism of the moment to do anything but obey. “Please, Uncle Peter. Please put your mouth on me. Suck my dick, I need you to.” 

He was so impatient that he’d already tensed to thrust up at Peter’s mouth, and Stiles fought down a smile.

“Aw, that’s a good boy!” Peter chuckled, a little mocking and a lot warmly approving. He tormented Derek for only a few endless seconds longer, then wrapped his lips around the head of Derek’s cock and suckled there with hard, rhythmic slurps that Stiles trembled to hear, his body reacting to the sound as if it were him on the receiving end of Peter’s expert mouth. Derek howled and thrashed until Peter slapped his palm down on Derek’s lower belly, holding him in place with nothing more than his mouth and that gesture. 

Stiles very nearly lost himself in their pleasure, the scent of sex thick in the room, the energy of it thrumming from Peter, mingling through Derek, and coming to rest inside of Stiles as solidly as a hard, throbbing cock. His fingers clenched in Derek’s hair, and Derek let out a whine and bucked his hips again, or tried to. Peter settled over Derek’s legs, still clothed, a flush high on his cheeks. 

“You’re both so beautiful, I swear.” While Peter tormented Derek with his mouth-- “Please, Stiles, can I?” “No, baby, not yet. You’re being so good, but not yet.”-- Stiles got off the bed after pressing a kiss to Derek’s forehead. 

He got out of his clothes, dropping them to the ground and kicking them under the bed. If Peter’d been paying any sort of attention, he’d have given Stiles a disgruntled look. To him, the only acceptable mess was when one was covered in blood. Or cum, though both was better.

Once naked, he popped back on the bed and snuggled his way under Derek, supporting his back and head, tilting it so that he could deposit kisses on Derek’s slack, open mouth, licking into the warm cavern and relishing every broken whimper he could drink up. 

“You should get naked, Peter,” Stiles suggested, and Peter’s bright red gaze flicked up to meet his. “I think our boy here is feeling a little empty. Aren’t you, darling?” 

Derek blinked up at him, licked his lips, and nodded. “Yeah, really empty, Stiles. Uncle Peter, I need you.” With a lazy roll of his neck, Derek turned his gaze to Peter, the flush that ran from his cheeks to his chest only growing darker, and even dipping closer to his belly button. 

Stiles smacked Peter’s hand away from Derek’s wrist. “Go, out of those clothes. I want all of us naked in this bed, if you don’t mind.” Peter snarled, and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, very scary, now do you want to fuck your very desperate nephew, or not?” 

While Peter finally got out of his damn clothes, Stiles also pulled Derek’s own hand away from his very hard, very red cock. “Shh, let go for me, I wanna touch you now.” 

Derek jerked once Stiles’ hand wrapped around his shaft, the shock of contact almost enough to make him come, but Stiles squeezed at the base, hard and sudden, nudging Derek’s balls down with the edge of his palm where they’d gathered close to Derek’s cock. “Shh, not yet baby, you need your Uncle’s cock ramming you deep before you can do that.” 

Peter leapt onto the bed, and Stiles’ felt the threat of his posture down to his soles. To an enemy, that specific posture spelled death, or at least a world of hurt. To Stiles, however, it meant getting railed like never before. 

Except this time it was Derek getting fucked, Derek who hadn’t even twitched at Peter’s somewhat dramatic reappearance. The bonds were growing, stronger, hotter, Stiles could feel them and leaned down to kiss Derek again, drinking in the need, sealing them together until his lungs burned for air. Tears beaded at the corners of Derek’s eyes as he looked up at Stiles. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

“I know, baby, you’re welcome.” Stiles patted his cheeks, curving his hands around Derek’s jaw, petting over his neck and holding his hands there for a brief moment before letting one hand drop to the bed and the other rest on Derek’s chest, right over his heart. 

“You’ve waited for so long. Enjoy it. Come anytime you like, once Peter’s in you.” Stiles kept watching as Peter slid between Derek’s thighs, smearing lube over his cock, and knew the exact moment of penetration by the flutter of Derek’s eyelashes, the way heat rushed over and through him like a river of power. 

Stiles drank them in, Peter’s focus on Derek and Derek’s now trained on Peter, and let them get to it, almost fading into the background as they moved together, their hunger for each other bright, tender, and a little vicious. 

Stiles felt himself get hard, but his arousal was almost secondary to the power, a little pocket of magic that glowed in his chest, drinking it in until the room glowed and sparked. 

Derek’s claws dug into his thigh hard enough to grab his attention from the magic in the room, and Stiles looked down in time to see his eyes flare wide, glowing, his mouth opening and closing on fast, breathy gasps and then, with one final groan, Derek spattered himself with semen. Peter bent his head to lick up some, his growl almost a whimper as he humped into Derek’s body, releasing into him with short, staccato thrusts. 

Peter blanketed Derek, head on Derek’s shoulder, hips nestled under Derek’s ass, and Stiles petted both of them as they caught their breath and Peter slowly shifted back to a more human guise as he pulled out. 

“What about Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice a slur of sated pleasure, and Peter hummed thoughtfully while Stiles shook his head. 

“I’m fine, boys. You were beautiful, and I’ve got enough energy to power our wards for the next few months, it feels like.” His heart thumped at a steady pace; he really wasn’t lying. It was amazing to watch them, their similarities and differences. 

To see Derek finally give into the curious lust he’d had for his uncle for years now, carefully exposed in his time with Stiles, as he’d exposed so much else about the man. 

To see Peter claim something else as his own, as Stiles had claimed him years ago. But instead of agreeing with Stiles and basking in his afterglow, Peter carefully moved Derek to the side. 

“But I want you to come, darling. It won’t smell the same if you don’t.” He batted his eyelashes and grinned at Stiles, only a little fang peeking through, now that his wolf had been partially sated. 

“Do you now?” Stiles smirked and propped himself against the wall, pumping his dick with a loose, teasing grip. “Then ride me, and make it happen.” 

Peter glowed in light of the challenge, and of course he was going to make a show of it. He grabbed the lube, turned to rest his head on Derek’s thigh, and made sure Stiles had the perfect view of him reaching back to press two fingers into his ass. Stiles hissed at the sight, so full of sexual energy that he probably could’ve come three, four times. Instead, he had to bank most of it, funnel it into the wards. 

Of course, that usually only happened with orgasm, and he’d rather not make the wards explode. That had only happened once, and it was a pain in the ass. So Stiles honed his focus, as he often did, to the squelching in-and-out of Peter’s fingers, now three inside of him. 

“Get over here,” Stiles growled, and Peter pressed a kiss to Derek’s thigh before leaving him to slink his way over to Stiles to climb into his lap. 

“Oh sweetheart, I do love it when you’re forceful,” Peter whispered, eyes flicking over Stiles’ face, taking in every bit of his expression. Of course, the jerk teased, pressing his hole to the tip of Stiles’ dick, but going no further. 

“Do you really?” Stiles cocked his head, tone all innocence, then dug his fingers into Peter’s muscled hips and pulled down while he thrust up. 

Peter’s head fell back with a glorious moan. “Yes, yes I do. Fuck me good, husband. Make me feel it. For as long as you can, anyway.” He winked, because he fucking knew what reaction that would get. 

Stiles couldn’t resist a challenge either. He fucked up into Peter hard, but not too fast because while he might be magic, he still didn’t have the stamina of a werewolf. He kept a steady rhythm, one he knew would be just short of satisfying. 

When Peter reached for his own dick, hard and leaking enough precum to slick up Stiles’ belly, Stiles slapped his hand away. “No. No, I don’t think so, baby. Your nephew came handsfree, let’s see if we can get you there as well.” Stiles tugged him closer, noted Derek watching in the background, watching and jerking off with slow, leisurely pulls. 

Peter knew what to do; he rolled his hips, and his eyes squeezed shut in an ecstatic grimace as his dick rubbed between their bellies, slick and a little tacky from lube and cum and precum all mixing together. 

Stiles took Peter’s mouth, this time, their kiss soft, so soft and lush and warm that Peter melted into their sex, his body looser, more relaxed. At that point, he broke the kiss to whisper into Peter’s ear, “Look over at Derek, my love. Look at him touch himself while he watches you fuck yourself on my dick.” 

And Peter did, he looked, and a broken moan left his throat as Stiles chose that moment to funnel some of his magic into his dick, and into Peter, shocking, intense pleasure coursing through him as he came between them with a sharp howl. 

Even through his orgasm, through the aftershocks that made him twitch, Peter kept fucking himself on Stiles’ dick, knew that Stiles was so close, could probably taste it. Finally, finally Stiles came, his teeth digging into the flesh of Peter’s right pec, his orgasm rising up like a tidal wave, overtaking him and making the world blank out in a blanket of fuzzy grey behind his eyelids. 

Sometime later, it could’ve been hours or minutes, who knew, Stiles jackknifed up from where Peter and Derek sandwiched him in the bed, the room dim and hazy. “What--?” 

“I guess we’re so sexy we made you pass out,” Derek teased, tugging Stiles back into place until his hand came to a rest on Stiles’ hip, leg pressed between Stiles’ legs from behind. “You were pretty damn impressive, too. Was that enough for the wards?” 

Stiles nodded, and watched as Peter rolled over so he faced them both. “I should hope so. If this doesn’t make our wards damn near bulletproof, I don’t know what will.” 

Peter smirked. “Told you.” 

“Hey, you only mentioned the death magic; I brought in the rest. And excuse me for thinking that you fucking me over a library table while I was trying to do research didn’t count as yet additional research. I thought you just liked my ass.” Stiles made a face when he felt, more than heard, Derek’s barely contained laughter behind him. 

“Well, there’s that as well.” Peter leaned in for a kiss, and Stiles melted, their mouths fitting together in another soft, decadent embrace. When it came to an end, Derek jostled Stiles to rise up enough to get a kiss of his own, and Stiles twitched with the need to see them together again. The way they looked at each other, it would probably be soon, and Stiles couldn’t wait. In the meantime, they’d settled around him again, cocooning him in their warm strength.

The bonds they’d cemented with their sex pulsed at various points in his body, and he relished the solidity of it, the almost supernatural satisfaction that they were three, and bonded, and as he threaded the fingers of one hand through one of Derek’s, and the other through one of Peter’s, he doubted anything could part them, now or ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the ride! If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com)!


End file.
